As fossil fuel costs have been increased to cause environmental destruction due to the harmful gas generated from the fossil fuel, and further, as dangers related to nuclear power energy are on the rise, wind power is considered as a pollution-free energy source in a natural state that is most economical in the alternative energy sources developed currently. According to a wind power technology, the electric power that is generated by converting a wind force into a rotary force is directly supplied to power systems or demanders. If the wind power is actively adopted, areas such as a mountain area, a coast and back area, a sea wall and the like can be developed to enhance national territorial utilization efficiencies.
With such advantages, the wind power is considered to be a most powerful alternative energy source, and the wind power systems having a capacity of about 32,154 MW(which is calculated at the end of 2002) have been already installed over the world. The capacity of the wind power systems installed for only 2002 is 7,227 MW, which is higher than that of the nuclear power generators installed in the same year.
Lots of interests in developing the wind power systems are greatly increasing in Korea so as to cope with realistic problems that the international environments are changed, oil prices are raised, and about 96% of the domestic energy is imported.
In addition, recently, the introduction of the wind power system has been enormously increased since the wind power system has some advantages in that it is simple in structure or installation, it is easy to manage, and it is possible to operate in unmanned and automatic manners.
In addition, recently, the introduction of the wind power system has been enormously increased since the wind power system has some advantages in that it is simple in structure or installation, it is easy to manage, and it is possible to operate in unmanned and automatic manners.
Even though the conventional wind power generators have such the advantages, however, they have had some serious disadvantages in that since the upper support is located to a substantially high position, the aerial lifting crane should be needed, and when the aerial lifting crane is really adopted, it causes the limitation of the work, the difficulties in the work, and the dangers of the work.